


Thinking of My Lover Boy

by Deleted25



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Fucking, M/M, POV First Person, Period-Typical Racism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: Wild Bill is locked up in the padded room again and hears his lover boy, Percy Wetmore, make some ruckus and thinks of what he'd like to do to him.





	Thinking of My Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so recently I watched The Green Mile and am reading the book and love Wild Bill and Percy Wetmore together and I ship it so hard but noticed there aren't that many fanfictions for the two. So I decided to make one myself. Please remember that this is all in Wild Bill's head. As always I hope you enjoy, please comment down below, and I love your faces bye!

There was nothing to do in this ruddy place. They locked me up in the padded room again just cause I was talking bout’ how white folk shouldn’t have to share the electric chair with any black folk.

 

It’s been a couple of hours. Long enough where I’ve settled down, knowing they won’t let me out for some time. So I decided to calm down and wait for awhile.

 

I heard some ruckus outside and looked out the little window on the door.

 

It was just that limp noodle, Percy Wetmore, going on about something I didn’t understand. I smiled to myself. He was my lover boy.

 

Ever since I grabbed him that one time and whispered them sweet things in his ear he’s been avoidin’ me. But I haven’t been able to get him out of my mind since him and them other cops picked me up from the hospital.

 

He was a rude little fuck. A cruel bastard. A angry evil little person who got pleasure from hurting others. I’ve never been so in love.

 

Late at night I’d be pulling on my pecker just thinking of them pretty blue eyes. That soft dark hair that I ran my fingers through. Those perfect pair of lips. 

 

And that body! Man I’ve been with both men and women, all relationships never lasting that long, and none of their bodies made me go insane like his did.

 

He wasn’t scrawny like that one cop, Dean. He had curves in all the right places. Oh how I dreamed of gripping those perfectly shaped hips and that firm, tight little ass of his.

 

I dreamed of fucking him. To bend him over something and take his virginity. To hear him groan as my pecker entered his warm hole.

 

Night after night I thought of fucking him senseless. To enter his warm and tight virgin hole. To hear him scream and beg under me for me to stop what I was doing.

 

But he’d be harder than a fucking rock and he’d want it so I’d give it to him. Thrusting into him roughly and hear him moan for it.

 

I’d fuck him as long as possible. Going in deep as I could and as fast as possible. Hard too.

 

So he’d be stroking himself and begging for mercy as I fucked him at godspeed, going in as deep as possible, and as hard as I could. The sound of skin slapping skin the only other sound other than our moaning.

 

I wouldn’t just fuck his ass either. I’d fuck that pretty little mouth of his too. Feel the warm wetness of his mouth as I brutally shove my cock in and out of his mouth.

 

And after I finished fucking his mouth and his ass I’d eat his ass out. Tasting the sweet taste of his skin and hear him moan above me.

 

The we’d cuddle and go to sleep. Doing it again the next night and the night after that.

 

The door opened and it was lover boy saying I could go back to my cell. I smiled at him as two of the cops got my straightjacket off and led me back to my cell.

 

Our eyes caught for a moment and I winked while blowing him a kiss. He scowled but I knew he loved it.

 

Man if I ever got the chance I’d never let that pretty boy go. My lover boy.


End file.
